bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PokemasterLink
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PokemasterLink page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:16, April 26, 2010 Not gonna answer. I made a blog for that. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Recgameboy/To_those_who_don%27t_know. Sorry, I forgot this. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure I will ask Bakuhorma. HEY!!!!!! Do not mess up my talk page, just leave a message, but DON'T change other things. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just a tip, Bakugan Dimensions is scheduled to start on June 10th. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) What. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 04:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Battle BakuWiki: Airzel-of-haos / BD name: Airzelofhaos. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ']]away.' 21:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC)' What? That account has been hacked, or are they the hackers? Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 19:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Your welcome. Anything I can do to help, I guess?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) On it now!!! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 15:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Inorite?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ I know right?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I know. I saw it. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 04:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Especially the epic intro! Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 04:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll probably do my best to run this place with TwinStar. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 02:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 15:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) answer yes i checked it.Problem is,i know 0 about eath bounder's.Maybe add some new features and articles? give me some articles i could do UGLY BARNACLE (talk) 18:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you want you're userbox to say. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 17:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Like what. Be back in 5. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]18:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) One thing... You've watched SMB? Cool. You like it?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']][[User blog: PokemasterLink| Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno!']] Copy and paste that as you're signature. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) perfect!!! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply You do not earn adminship from edits, but rather trust. And the fact there are we have way too many admins right now. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Chuggaafan1? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Up to it?!?!? I am always up for a challenge! :) I will log in for a few minutes and see if I can catch anyone there. I'll be the one in pink hair. :) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 20:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I am there, and if I had a stick I would poke you to see if you were sleeping. :) You are standing right next to me. TC ... uh ... I didn't ask, but ok. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ]]away. 21:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC)' Impressive! You keep a chart of people you have battled on your home page? Amazing! There are times I can't remember who I brawled within the next hour! Ever thought of a career in statistics? :) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 12:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) no problem i am brawling right now anyway. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ]]away. 00:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC)' Here's what you wanted... My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 21:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ZIP ZAM! 'ZIP! ''' My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 03:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Why not make a gallery? Copy and paste ZipZam.gif VilantorGear.gif Boomix.gif TwinDt.gif DarkusTwinDt.gif My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 03:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Want this?: My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 05:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Any thing new... About my sig? My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 19:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) So you got it. My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 19:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 19:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) .....What problem? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 21:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for saying.... Don't press on that... That directs to Specical: My page. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 21:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Here's the code... This article is about an awesome person. For an article about a person who ain't awesome, . I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 21:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) no. I gave you the code so you can put it on your page. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 21:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I never said anything about awesomeness, but every pokemon fan is awesome! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 21:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I'm trying to get onto dimensions.. Meet at the park on Coredom. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I changed it to "For another awesome guy, see this page." I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 02:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Now keep clicking on that if you want to. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 02:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) HE HE... I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 02:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Template Help First of all, what kind of template do you want? Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall... express my feelings in song! 01:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's easy. When you're editing your page, click on the "Template" button. Then click: "Other template/magic word". Then, type in the search box: "Template:Infobox Bakugan". After that, it's all set for editing. Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall... express my feelings in song! 02:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) (Sigh) there is a button, right next to the signature one, that says "Template". Click it. It will bring down a list. Click the bottom one: "Other template/magic word". Then, the new page will have a search box. Search: "Template:Infobox Bakugan". Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall... express my feelings in song! 02:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you clicking the right button? Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall... express my feelings in song! 02:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know what to tell you then... Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall... express my feelings in song! 02:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Who's mentor are you I'm thinking about DA being mine! Super Silver is awesome! 18:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My favourite id Silver by the way! I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 03:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I never asked for a mentor, I WANTED to be a mentor. Like, get a load of this sig. --> I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 23:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Challenge I challenge you to a dimensions brawl, avior part quickly You wanted a signature? Copy paste this. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 19:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 19:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Battle wanna do a double battle on hg? my fc is 0904 5205 3983 Wanna do a wi-fi battle on a pokemon game? Never mind Got my wave 5s. Wanna brawl? Alpha or Omega?! 00:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I will let you know if this gets out of hand. His team may be organized, but Attribute United is organized AND have many allies. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 22:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC)' Alright. Darkus''Ma''ster 05:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Can you wait until I put up the Pilot video? Darkus''Ma''ster 05:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : it is a big friggin deal...i jus like how every 1 over reacts over DA's $#!% (like this -> • ) jus soon as other people giv it a shot, there like who gives an eff Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Look at my comments, FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, I. DID. NOT. HACK. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 16:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Not all angry or what ever. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 15:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. We're friends :) There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 16:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) hi Can we b friends? Darkusgal231 22:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi hiDarkusgal231 23:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC)